The Grand Magic Tournament
by Crystal-Creation
Summary: An event is held in Fiore, where participating guilds compete for the title of being the strongest Magic guild in all of the Kingdom. Based off 'The Grand Magic Games' from the Fairy Tail manga.
1. Character Information

**Meet the elected Mage's before the tournament starts.  
**

**PS: I made this so I don't need to go clicking those PM's again everytime during the story.  
**

* * *

**Sabertooth Members**

**1. Catherine Anne Celestine: Female/17**

She used to be a nice girl a long time ago but after her parents died during an accident, she had become cold and very silent around people.

Appearance: Long brown hair with cut bangs, deep blue eyes and soft porcelain skin.

Magic: Ice, Control

Weapon: Sharp Daggers

Owner: WolfieANNE

**2. Ariane Rotonel: Female/23**

Has a tsundere personality. She secretly followed some twin dragon slayers and ended up in sabertooth.

Appearance: Short peach hime style hair, sharp purple eyes and light pitch tone of a skin.

Magic: Parfum

Weapon: N/A

Owner: NatsuCookies

**3. Damien Helter: Male/21**

A very quiet and reserved individual, he prefers to let his actions speak for himself.

Appearance: Long straight black hair down to his middle back, amber brown eyes behind his sunglasses and pale skin.

Magic: Darkness, Slowing, healing

Weapon: large scythe

Owner: reven228

**4. Akane Suzuki: Female/18**

Akane is very social and takes pleasure in making snide and sarcastic comments and remarks. She loves a good argument.

Appearance: Straight black hair that ends right below her shoulder blades, sharp shaped dark maroon eyes, ivory skin

Magic: Combat

Weapon: Can use different martial arts swords, but usually doesnt use them.

Owner: randomlyrandompenguins

**5. Cloud Skyeheart: Male/17**

Cloud is a fairly loud, energized, and confident. He's not a cocky person but he is lively, kind of silly and likes to fight.

Appearance: Thick, wavy, light green hair, that reach down to his neck, sharp emerald eyes and caramel colored skin

Magic: Wind, re-equip

Weapon: large Viking broadsword or a green scythe

Owner: Xadamjackson13

* * *

**Blue Pegasus Members**

**1. Angelique Goldsberg: Female/18  
**

Quite fun, caring and wise to be with. Has Avery as her brother.**  
**

Appearance: A rather tall woman wearing a golden beret, curly black hair with gold highlights, sharp emerald eyes and pale tanned skin.

Magic: Light

Weapon: The heel blade

Owner: GoldenGloryQueen

**2. Avery Goldsberg: Male  
**

_Not yet recieved information from owner._

**3. Alayna LaMent: Female/21**

Alayna is flirtatious and spoiled. She hates not getting what she wants, and usually throws a fit but she's very loyal to her guild.

Appearance: Short chin length, straight black hair, big round light pink eyes, and pale skin

Magic: Smoke

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Pochee

**4. Mizushima Hisoka: Female/21**

Cold-hearted and doesn't talk much. She shows almost everything through her expression.

Appearance: Wavy purple-blue hair to her waist, sharp green eyes and normal white skin

Magic: Assassination

Weapon: Whip

Owner: Babylovee

**5. Christopher Marik Gaelic: Male/17**

A silent gentleman who's always tries to be kind to others when he's approached, but can become cold and cruel when angered enough.

Appearance: long brown hair kept in a ponytail at the nape of the neck, large brown eyes and caucasian skin

Magic: Sound

Weapon: Rapier sword

Owner: Sorceric7

* * *

**Mermaid Heel Members**

**1. Sylvia Nightshade: Female/17  
**

An emotionless girl who rarely talks to people. Daughter of the Mermaid Heel Master.**  
**

Appearance:Short silver white hair, sharp aqua eyes and creamy white skin

Magic: Card Magic

Weapon: N/A

Owner: BadApple430

**2. Yuki Liberteus: Female/18**

Yuki appears as a quiet girl who rarely talks and stays in the corner. Quite fond of romance and she loves to eat candies.

Appearance: Black spiky hair in pigtails, indigo blue eyes

Magic: Elemental and Emotional

Weapon: N/A

Owner: MiniMii-Chan

**3. Angel Celeste: Female/12**

Angel's very kind shy, and really polite but she could become sarcastic toward her enemies

Appearance: Angel is a slender girl with long black hair that tied in high ponytail, big baby blue eyes, and pale skin

Magic: Gravity, healing

Weapon: Short Daggers

Owner: CelestialXxAngel

**4. Yuni C. Carllos: Female/18**

Has a tsundere personality. Used to be a fairy tail mage long time ago but quitted and joined mermaid heel.

Appearance: Long straight black hair, round violet eyes, and pale white skin

Magic: Mimicry,nullification,mind-reader

Weapon: Twin swords

Owner: Adian414

**5. Ming Hua: Female/16**

Quite nice and friendly among people. Has always wanted to be a mage when she was little so she practiced herself and joined Mermaid Heel.

Appearance: Long straight black hair with a flower tied on the back, Dark blue round eyes, and creamy white skin

Magic: Metal

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Link0180

**Reserved Member: Natalie Ligrert Parthene: Female/23**

Very intellegent but she can't seem to remember her own past.

Appearance: Soft red straight hair that comes to her waist length, Sharp golden cat eyes, and white skin

Magic: Archive

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Lydia Lucent Scarlet

* * *

**Lamia Scale Members**

**1. Rei Shaden: Male/19  
**

Mysterious and moody. His personality changes everytime but he's seen quite stubborn.

Appearance: Medium length of balck hair, sharp aqua eyes, and pale white skin

Magic: Ocean/water

Weapon: Trident

Owner: KaRa119

**2. Hiruko Kyoji: Male/25**

Hiruko is a man who lives to fulfill their missions, and may even die for it. He sometimes has this serious face but mostly, he's more relxed.

Appearance: Blonde short curly hair, small blue eyes and medium pale skin

Magic: Blood

Weapon: Dagger

Owner: Helder

**3. Eriko Marianne Orgeuil: Female/20**

Eriko has a proud aura and gains a spitfire personality when she is drunk. But when she's in a challenge, she's cold and focused on the enemy.

Apperance: Curly straight black hair that somehow covers her right eye, Golden almond/round eye, and light tanned skin.

Magic: Shadow

Weapon: Twin blades

Owner: Syao Blossoms

**4. Darien Westveil: Male/23**

On the outside, he acts cold, aloof, and is much more serious but inside he has a kind heart and cares for his guild.**  
**

Appearance: Straight silver layered hair, black sharp eyes and light tanned skin

Magic: Lunar

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Syao Blossoms

**5. Dai Yashi: Female/17**

Very sweet and kind girl but somehow strict on the other side.

Appearance: Soft black braided shoulder legth, round blue eyes, and tanned skin

Magic: Lightening

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Dai Untamed

**Reserved Member: Nicholas Fynlandon Stenwolf: Male/19**

Rather rude, stubborn, talkes without thinking but can be serious and agressive. He also loyalty to his friends.

Appearance: Spiky and messy scarlet hair with black highlight, dark blue on his left eye and golden on his right, also has peach toned skin

Magic: Celestial

Weapon: 5 Mythical Lord's Keys

Owner: Lydia Lucent Scarlet

* * *

**Raven Tail** **Members**

**1. Avaritsu: Female/11**

Childish, mischievous and arrogant. She speaks in third person and uses irritating nicknames instead of honorifics on others.

Appearance: She has dark golden-brown hair of chest-length, round cherryblossom-pink eyes, soft rosy skin

Magic: Shadow

Weapon: Knives

Owner: Himeko Yukisaki

**2. Jared Neuge Erebus: Male/17**

Quiet and thoughtful. He doesn't disclose much about himself unless provoked to do so. He keeps to himself and doesn't engage in conversation

Appearance: Dark brown hair short in front, Almond blue eyes and slight tanned

Magic: Concealment, Darkness, Possession

Weapon: Dagger

Owner: Lazybordem

**3. Siria Abellona: Female/18**

Quiet, calm, calculating, secretive and a bit of a masochist

Appearance: Long platinum blonde hair, Red eyes and Sun kiss toned skin

Magic: Phoneix Magic

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Unwritten-Memories

**4. Xavier Polk: Male/15**

Xavier is a hot-tempered guy that does like playing around. He's been raised in the forest alone and became cold blooded due to the nature.

Apperance: Black hair with red tips, Pointy, sharp crimson eyes and Peach toned skin.

Magic: Destruction and Sword

Weapon: Self-sharpening katana

Owner: XxXdraman5077XxX

**5. Jennifer Foster: Female/19**

Jennifer's a cold hearted, mysterious girl who likes to make a fight with the other guild members even if it's not inside the battle.

Apperance: Aqua straight hair, Almond white/gray eyes and pale white skin

Magic: Dark Ecriture

Weapon: N/A

Owner: KaRa119

* * *

**Fairy Tail Members**

**1. Ash Natsume: Male/18**

Has a tsundere personality. Beside that, he has a mixed personality where people get confused.

Appearance: Messy white hair that nearly covers his eyes, Sharp and cold bluish-gray eyes, and pale toned skin

Magic: Water/Ice

Weapon: Black hilted katana

Owner: Lydia Lucent Scarlet

**2. Ulani Kakyuki: Female/22**

Hard-headed, serious and has a one-track mind to get a job done during a fight

Appearance: Pink straight hair that goes down to her lower back, round pink eyes and light tanned creamy skin

Magic: Illusion magic

Weapon: Pink-bladed Katana

Owner: Link0180

**3. Shou Valkox: Male/25**

Sarcastic and never one to leave one out, jokes around a lot and picks fights easily

Appearance: Shou has short light brown hair that reaches barely to the back of his neck, Lazy/sharp looking dark brown eyes, and light tanned

Magic: Gun

Weapon: Twin black Mamba Pistols

Owner: dotRHEA

**4. Aoi Sato: Female/15**

Aoi's serious, and scary, but is nice at times. She's cold and hates loud noises and people who talk about themselves a lot.

Appearance: Blue hair in a ponytail, pretty aqua eyes and pale light skin

Magic: Water

Weapon: Water sword

Owner: Jacovy

**5. Yuuki Ferlorne: Male/15**

He is a kind, oblivious, and graceful guy. He likes to keep a bunny with him and acts like a girl in some ways.

Appearance: Blond/layered semi short hair, sharp round emerald eyes and pale peach skin

Magic: Earth and Flower Magic

Weapon: N/A

Owner: Syao Blossoms

**Reserved Member: Hattie Sesaha: Female/17**

Very protective, Loyal, but doesn't let anyone too close to her. Hides her emotions from others but can be angered if you insult her nakama's.

Appearance: Soft pale white wavy hair, large round violet eyes and normal skin tone

Magic: Crystal

Weapon: N/A

Owner: GlimeringTopHat

* * *

**Some Extra's for the game:  
**

**Game Announcer: **Basically I had to make up an OC for them**  
**

**Crossaxe Crude: Male/65  
**

An old man who's been the Game Announcer for more than 20 years. Quite strict and angered which scares some people off.**  
**

Appearance: White hair with a white beard. Very short and has his eyes closed most of the time.

Magic: ?

Weapon:

**Melissa Crude: Female/21**

Crossaxe's grand daughter who's taking the job of the game announcer for the first time. Very sweet and calm opposite to her grandfather.**  
**

Appearance: Wavy purple hair, round emerald eyes and creamy toned skin

Magic: ?

Weapon: ?

**So finally I finished this. Hope you guys liked it.**

**PS: I just realized I have a lot of female mages :P**


	2. The Preliminary Match

**I just joined the Prologue with this chapter so please scroll down to read the rest.  
**

**PS: I just thought it was unfair to move onto Blue Pegasus  
**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Fairy Tail nor the idea and also I don't own the OC's.  
**

* * *

**~Prologue~  
**

**Game Meeting Room**

"So it's decided then." Croxaxe grunted as the other staffs nodded. "We shall prepare for the Preliminary match."

"And what gave you that idea Grandfather?" Mellissa asked politely.

"Having 101 guilds would take forever to battle." Croxaxe explained. "So we're going to decrease down to 6 guilds."

"Do you have an idea for the match then?" Mato, the pumpkin questioned.

The old man stood silent but faced everyone with a sly smile. It was obvious that something was up.

* * *

**Sabertooth Lodge**

"Guys, it's announced that all the guilds need to gather around the Fiore Castle at 12 midnight." Cloud announced briefly. "I just got the information from that pumpkin dude."

"Stop joking, Cloud." Akane grouched, covering herself with a pillow. "Leave the rest till tommorow."

"I'm not joking." He argued back. "If we're not there, we'll be disqualified."

"Yeah right." Akane groaned. "I'm off sleeping."

"I think Cloud's right." Catherine informed, glancing out the window. "I bet it has something to do with the Preliminary match."

"The Prarie Mary Match?" Ariane shrugged. "Whats that?"

"Not important." Catherine snapped, checking the clock. "We've got 30 minutes in total."

"I've got a question though." Damien asked silently. "Where exactly is the Castle?"

Everybody froze for a moment.

"I knew this would happen." Damien groaned, rolling his eyes. "I didn't know I was travelling with a bunch of idiots."

* * *

"Good Morning Everyone." Mato the pumpkin announced as the clock striked 12. "And I thank all of you for gathering around the Castle this late night."

"See?" Cloud grouched, nudging Akane's arms. "Who's the loser now?"

"We weren't competing." Akane snapped back. "Shush. I can't hear him."

"In order to reduce the participating teams from 101 down to 6..." Mato paused glancing down at the crowd. "We shall start the Preliminary match."

"Did he just say Prarie Mary Match again?" Ariane muttered. "Can anybody explain the situation. Please?"

"I knew it." Catherine grinned, patting herself in the back.

"But that's impossible." A girl shrieked at the back of the crowd. "Only 6 guilds?"

"It's just like those matches before." The Pumpkin coughed before starting his speech.

Everybody held their breath as the Castle entrance opened.

"The rules are simple." Mato informed. "Once you step inside the Castle, you'll be seperated from the other guild members."

The crowd nodded mumuring.

"Once you're inside the castle with your members, Several doors will be waiting for you with a simple question."

"They're planning to choose intelligent mages this time." Damien whispered queitly. "We better be careful."

"If you chose the door to the right answer, you 'll be able to skip to the next level." The mascot announced. "But if you unfortunately choose the wrong door, you'll be disqualified right away."

"That Punpkin is starting to piss me off." Ariane groaned.

"There will be a total of 6 questions." Mato concluded. "The first 6 guilds that finishes the puzzle in a minimum of time shall participate in the final of the Grand Magic Tournament."

"I still didn't get it." Akane muttered.

"Come on." Cloud groaned as he grabbed her arm. "Some people already started."

"Fine then but we better get in or I'm quitting Sabertooth."

* * *

"So where's the question?" Cloud shouted, yanking out his broadsword. "I'm ready for anything."

"I think that's the question." Catherine replied, pointing at the scroll up on the other side of the wall. "I mean what else can it be?"

"Where's the door then?" Ariane asked grouchly.

As her sentence finished, two doors magically appeared before them.

"Oh, the doors obey me." Ariane shrugged.

"That's not the problem here." Catherine muttered, ripping off the scroll from the wall. "We've got 6 questions to answer before anybody else does."

"Well, Don't just stay there and chat then." Damien snapped, snatching the scroll from Catherine.

**"Level 1 Question: What is the name of the palace where the Fiore King lives?"**

"Well, isn't that obivous?" Cloud snorted smartly. "It's the Flower Light Palace."**  
**

The rest of the group looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well I didn't know that." Akane grinned brightly, giving Cloud a pat on the back. "Thank goodness Cloud's here."

"But it doesn't say it here." Damien groaned, pointing at the door. "Are you sure thats the right answer?"

"We learned that at school. I mean, at least I did."

Ariane slowly walked up next to Damien and leaned against the door. "What happens if we break the door then?"

"I don't even wanna to try that." Akane sighed. "Too bad none of us are smart enough to figure out a level 1 question."

"Why don't we just guess it?" Catherine suggested. "I mean we got 50 percent hope."

She walked up to the two doors and thought for a second. Then she grabbed a random door handle and creaked open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" Cloud shouted. "Don't just go picking a random door without-

**Congratulations. You have just passed the Level 1 question.  
**

"You just got lucky." Damien muttered, walking away. **  
**

"I actually knew the answer from the start." Catherine smirked joining the rest of the group as they walked up the stairs.

* * *

"I do have high hopes for Sabertooth." Crossaxe grunted, staring at the wide TV screen. "They've been the strongest guild for years until Fairy Tail took their place."

"That's because the Sabertooth master saved your life once." Mellissa giggled, serving him a glass of water. "But I do believe they're doing a pretty good job."

"I do have a suprise event for level 6." The old man grinned, fixing his eyes on the map. "And it seems Sabertooth are on their way to meet their opponent."

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"We finally got past level 5." Akane cheered giving Ariane a high five. "Can't believe they were way easier than level 1."

"Suprising." Catherine nodded with a slight smile until she noticed Damien pointing at the scroll above.

"What's this." He muttered, tearing off the scroll from the dark wall. "This doesn't look like another brain test."

Before they knew it, a door creaked open as 5 other members approached before them.

**Final Level: Defeat your opponent down to finish your final task.  
**

"Finally, we get to take some ass holes down." Cloud cheered, yanking out his broadsword and aiming at the opponent. "Who're you guys?"

"I bet my nickle you guys are from Sabertooth." The guy in the middle grinned, stepping forward with a chuckle. "We're from Twilight Ogre."

"Get ready to battle guys." Akane informed, grabbing her martial art swords.

"How about we have a friendly battle." The guy suggested.

"A friendly battle?"

"Since some of out members are quite tired, how bout we each send one member from the group to battle for the Preliminary match?"

Damien grabbed his scythe and backed away the other members, "I'd like to take the opportunity."

"Hey! No fair!" Cloud shouted, pushing Damien away. "I'll go."

"No, I'll go." Catherine said, twirling her daggers in each hands. "You guys had enough battles back at the guild."

"Quit whining." Akane shouted at the group, "I'll be the one to take this chance."

"I'll be the audience." Ariane giggled.

There was a long pause at the Twilight Ogre members while an argument started between Sabertooth.

"Well while you guys are fighting, I'd like to introduce all of you guys to Cliona." The guy introduced as a girl, maybe about 18 made her way to the front.

"It's going to be girl vs girl." Catherine shouted shoving the rest of the group behind. "I'll be your opponent first."

"I'm a girl too." Akane shouted slightly pusshing Catherine away.

Catherine vs Akane." Ariane muttered boringly. "I bet thats how it's going to end."

"I'll let you have your way later Ariane." Catherine pleaded, squeezing Akane's hands. "But just let me have this opportunity."

"Do you realize I never lose to arguments?" Ariane chuckled while grinning. "But I'll let you have your way. Just don't forget the promise."

* * *

"Twilight Ogre." Croxaxe chuckled, leaning towards the Screen. "Didn't know that was coming."

"Don't get too close to the screen, Grandpa." Mellissa grinned as she pulled the chair back. "It's bad for your eyes."

"I can barely open my eyes." The old man snapped. "I just need a better view."

"This one seems quite interesting." Mellissa said as she took a seat on the sofa. "The Cliona girl uses Fire."

"And Catherine uses Ice." He continued. "We'll just have to watch who's going to win."

* * *

**I was going to put on the match but my mom was going to kill me if I didn't get some sleep so I'll end here from Sabertooth. **

**PS: Please vote two guilds you wish to win in my profile. I'll repeat. TWO GUILDS. Thank You :D  
**

**BTW, the canon characters from fairy tail won't be participating. The story I'm writing is held in the future so probably they're all dead or something so I can't pair you up with a canon character. I'm very sorry.**

**And also, I'm really out of Male Oc's so some of you won't be having a romance moment TT TT. I'm sorry, But I'll try my best though.**


End file.
